Coriandr
]Coriandr is a self-obsessed RP'er that interchanges between worshipping Timpookie to believing he's better. Coriandr himself Now add more. I'm so important! ... I'm so unloved! Personality Coriandr is quite unexplainable. He switches between dramatic, to insane, to trollish, to a flat-out lunatic. History Days of SammyMan09 Coriandr originally played on the account SammyMan09, long before switching to Coriandr. "Farm Boy" Coriandr's first appearance in roleplay - in August of 2013 - was the creation of the worst story known to man. He created a story called "Farm Boy", in his early days when he obsessed over the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. SammyMan09 basically copied the series' start, being far off from a village in a valley. He also went hunting. It was very unoriginal. And had zero grammar- besides a couple periods here and there, without spaces between. The Raging Soon after the posting of "Farm Boy", Coriandr(At the time, SammyMan09) got criticized and baited by Z0rr0w , in which Z0rr0w pointed out every mistake in a new post- many, many-many-many, posts. SammyMan09 finally gave in, and said he would create it again without the flaws. He never did. The Hiding After the events of the Raging, SammyMan09 went into hiding, not coming back to RPF for a little over three months. Powers After the Hiding, SammyMan09 came back to RP, lurking around for a few hours until he found a roleplay by Timpookie and LNG257 , "Powers ," - a reboot of LNG257's original "Powers" - in which he created the character Carinthir, who could bend his body in any way. Or was that the second character... Whatever. During this timeframe, a player by the name GreenGobiln Eventually, a roleplayer by the username GreenGobiln21 had joined with a very controversial ability: power duplication. He could take anyone's power for any time, as long as he was within a certain range. SammyMan09, along with Z0rr0w argued over how OP he was, GreenGobiln21 who constantly threw insults at both without coming up with a solution for about twenty pages, in which he then said he can only keep it for a day, then an hour, then thirty minutes, another option where he could only get the ability by touching them, and every ability was very controversial. Eventually, there were over 40+ pages of constant arguing, in which Timpookie gave up trying to stop the argument - in which he'd tried to do several times - and shut down the roleplay, and created a new reboot. Anarchy After the events of Powers, having SammyMan09 along with Z0rr0w arguing with GreenGobiln21, and the shut down of the roleplay, Z0rr0w and Apple21(Another roleplayer in "Powers") created a sequel, in which Green Man(Timpookie's character) used his hallucination abilities - which made green objects appear at his will - real objects, and stopped The Burning Rage's(Z0rr0w's character) army, until they blasted through, Z0rr0w killing Green Man and Green Man releasing a shockwave of his green material, bursting open multiple radioactive buildings and giving almost all citizens of the city abilities, causing - quote - "total anarchy." The roleplay went on for a few weeks, before dying out after Apple21 left and Z0rr0w refused to continue without him. Stuff Then other stuff went on, SammyMan09 joined roleplays, etc. Farewell SammyMan09 then took a break from RPF, for about a year, doing his own thing, such as roleplaying on several other sites. The Switch During SammyMan09's days gone, he switched to the account Coriandr. Days of Coriandr Return of the Nubcaik Coriandr eventually returned, about a year later, anonymous. He eventually revealed his identity, after figuring out many of his old roleplay companions were still around. Plan for World Domination Coriandr, along with another, unnamed player , have plotted total world domination for a little over a year now. One day, Coriandr was almost discovered as working with the Illuminati with the unnamed player, and tossed out for a year on a vacation in Hawaii, where he kept freaking out the women with his radioactive feet-warts. Alternative Accounts *SammyMan09 *CoriandrAlt *PickledUserName *KNDROCKS123 *Other abandoned alts and name snipes. Trivia *Coriandr has a love-hate relationship with Z0rr0w, not seen in about a year, while Z0rr0w just flat-out hates him. *Coriandr is an S&I'er. *Coriandr is an occasional OT'er. *Coriandr created his own page. *Coriandr is self-obsessed.